


just a urchin livin' under the street

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Multi, spider-man komori, symbiote osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Rintarou lifted his head up from his Science History homework to look at his best friend, who simply pushed his reading glasses back up on his nose and was looking at him expectantly. Motoya had this innocent look in his eyes but Rintarou knew he was just curious.And far near innocent.But, he was cute.“Besides telling me you were bitten by a spider you didn’t tell me how you ended up being Spider-Man either, you know.” Rintarou smirked.Touché.“He’s making fun of me right now, right?” Komori said with fake angriness, talking about Osamu. “Say it to my face, you parasite.”Can I eat him?alternatively, live my life with an alien and my super hero best friend, a guide by suna rintarou
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	just a urchin livin' under the street

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an older work (that was multi chaptered and abandoned so I took it off lol) so if it sounds familiar: that's why (and no i didn't steal, this is mine)
> 
> It's Venom inspired and yes Osamu is an alien in this. Contains polyamory and some people eating in one particular scene (not necessarily graphic), some violence (superhero part of the job but again not necessarily graphic) if it's not necessarily your cup of tea... But, if you still wanna read this madness, welcome and enjoy \o/
> 
> (can this be considered a crack fic???)

When Rintarou turned on the news, Spider-Man could be seen on TV. Some robbery that didn’t turn out well. Nothing out of the ordinary and that Motoya couldn’t handle. Rintarou kept his attention on it only a few seconds before going back to his kitchen, the TV still playing as a background noise. He’ll probably have all the details coming from Komori’s mouth anyway, no need to hear it from the reporters.   


_ I’m hungry. Give me some chocolate. _

“I literally ate more chocolate than advised today,” Rintarou answered Osamu's voice, echoing in his head. “Besides, I don’t have any more. We’re eating chicken.” He added, his voice a tone drawling.   


_ But I want chocolate. Chicken tastes dead. _

He hadn’t materialized, but Rintarou could perfectly imagine the symbiote’s pout in his head. The corner of his lips twitched to form a small smile, as he was fiddling with different pans in front of him.   


“I already told you we can’t eat living chicken. It needs to be cooked.” At this point, Rintarou could feel Osamu jumping out of his body, a silver goo coming out of his back. When he turned back, he was welcomed with Osamu’s human form, arms crossed, and gleaming silver eyes.   


And the pout.   


“Living chicken tastes bad,” Suna continued, walking closer to the symbiote until he was millimeters away from his face. “Rotten chicken tastes bad as well. Cooked chicken tastes great.”    


Osamu huffed and slithered back into Rintarou’s grey hoodie. But not before showing him pointy teeth, mimicking to bite his nose.   


_ Do you know your liver is looking really tasty right now? _

_  
_ “You know, besides telling me you were near Life Foundation when it happened, you never told me how you and ‘Samu… met.” Komori said, while sipping on his coffee. Always count on Komori to give you nicknames because “Osamu is making me think you’ll eat my liver at any given moment so starting now and since I want to warm up to you, you’ll be ‘Samu”. Cue Rintarou and Osamu becoming Rin and Samu. Like some package deal. Rintarou has gotten used to Komori antics a long time ago, and he had long since given up the battle about his nickname. Now, he didn’t even comment on the fact he was not Suna anymore but Rin. Apparently Rin sounds better.    


Rintarou lifted his head up from his Science History homework to look at his best friend, who simply pushed his reading glasses back up on his nose and was looking at him expectantly. Motoya had this innocent look in his eyes but Rintarou knew he was just curious.   


And far near innocent.

But, he was cute.   


“Besides telling me you were bitten by a spider you didn’t tell me how you ended up being Spider-Man either, you know.” Rintarou smirked.   


_ Touché _ .   


“He’s making fun of me right now, right?” Komori said with fake angriness, talking about Osamu. “Say it to my face, you parasite.”   


_ Can I eat him? _

**_We don’t eat people, ‘Samu._ **

Here we go again, Rintarou could perfectly imagine the pout.   


“Why are you smiling? What did he say?” Motoya asked, brows furrowed, and eyes creased.   


“He wants to eat you. And now he’s pouting,” Suna explained. “He’s cute,” he added, getting his attention back on his homework. Before he could write something though, his pencil flew away. Rintarou looked back at Motoya again with a grin. “And now he’s flustered.”   


_ I’M NOT. _

“Whatever you say.” The brown haired said aloud. 

He felt Osamu slithering around his waist, forming more or less looking arms to wrap around his middle. Komori was still looking at them, helplessly.   


“You guys are clearly tiresome.” he sighed.   


_ “You love us.”  _ Osamu said through Rintarou.   


  
How Rintarou and Osamu found each other is pretty simple. And if you asked Suna, the day he sneaked out near Life Foundation after hearing the news about symbiotes and apparently human-resulting-death-tests that were made inside the institution… It was either the wildest day of his life, or the worst.   


Or maybe both.   


The two hours after he came back home were definitely worse though.   


And maybe he lied a little, but he didn’t really go that far near Life Foundation. He wasn’t really excited to - probably - get his ass beaten by soldiers three heads taller and way buffier than him. Instead, he made his way in by the woods, still trying to get near the building. But, it turned out the symbiote had already escaped from the building and was roaming inside the woods, trying to symbiose with something living, in order to survive.   


And it turned out that the living thing was Rintarou.   


He doesn’t remember much of it - the symbiose - apart from the loud voice in his head, and the sweat running down his body, which made him shiver in the cold night, until he got home. Starting then, the voice was louder, screaming “HUNGRY! FOOD!” like a mantra. He couldn’t control his body anymore. And in the end, he ended up throwing the rotten chicken the symbiote had tried to feed on, before passing out.   


(“Don’t try to do that again. It’s pretty disgusting.”   


_ Yeah. Sorry. It tasted dead. _

“Of course it tasted dead. It was. More than dead, even.”   


_ Chocolate is better. Can we eat chocolate? Did you buy some again? _ )   


When Rintarou had woken up the next morning, lying on the floor of his bathroom, near his toilets and with his mouth tasting like death and his head throbbing with no memories from the night before, he knew it was going to be a long day. He had slowly gotten up from the floor, feeling too dizzy to even dare move faster, but he really needed to wash that death smell he could taste inside his mouth. As he was brushing his teeth, spitting the blue toothpaste inside the sink, he took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, the dark circles under them were almost purple, like bruises. And he was still sweating, his damp hair sticking to his forehead and the collar of his hoodie was soaked. He had sighed and washed his mouth.   


He had been about to make his way back towards his room, to get changed, when a heavy feeling in his chest made him stop dead in his tracks. His head was throbbing again, and he could feel the dizziness coming back.   


As well as the voice.   


_ Rintarou _ .   


The black-haired had grabbed his head with both his hands, his eyes tightly shut as the voice kept on repeating his name, again and again.   


_ Rintarou. Rintarou. _

“What the fuck happened last night?” Rintarou had mumbled under his breath. “Did I get drunk or something? Komori will—“   


_ Look in the mirror. _

Reluctantly, Rintarou had looked up in the mirror. He had let out a shriek he didn’t want to remember today as he had noticed that it wasn’t his reflection he was seeing, but another man, with tan skin, gleaming light silver eyes and were those pointy teeth? And why the fuck was he coated in pastel silver goo?   


“What the fuck?”   


_ My name is Osamu. You’re mine now. _

“That’s it, I’m going fucking crazy,” Rintarou had let out a nervous laugh. “You’re not real, are you?” he had asked the reflection in his mirror.   


The only response he had gotten was a pastel silver sludge coming out of his shoulder to form a semblance of an arm and a hand. He had let out another shriek, until it was gone again.   


The best solution he had was to emergency call Motoya.   


“Motoya, I’m going like super crazy I don’t know what’s happening I—“   


“—Okay first, breathe, then explain.”   


“I’m as sick as a dog,” Rintarou had started again when he could more or less control his breathing. “And there’s this… This voice inside my head it’s telling me to do things and—“   


_ First of all, you’re not crazy, I’m just accustoming to your body, it takes time you know. And secondly, we should eat your friend, he seems tasty. _

“What the fuck are you—“   


“—in… Rin?” Komori's voice had called, at the other end of the line.

_ We need food, Rintarou. We’re hungry.  _

“Hey Rin, everything okay there—“   


_ RINTAROU WE NEED FOOD! _

“SHUT UP!”   


There was a long silence after Rintarou’s outburst. His breathing was erratic, and he didn’t notice but the phone wasn’t on his ear anymore. And the voice wasn’t talking again either. 

He had gotten the phone back on his ear, and with a tired and hopeless voice, he had answered to Komori. “Motoya, I don’t know what’s happening…”   


  
It was a long ride before both of them could work out with only one shared body. Rintarou’s body, that is to say.   


The black haired had spent most of his time bursting out of anger because of Osamu’s voice inside his head. Or Osamu getting in control of his body with Rintarou not able to do anything to stop it. When Komori came to his apartment once, Rintarou was reaching the edge. It only took Motoya to pass the front door for it to escalate. The second Osamu had noticed the other was here, he had guided Rintarou’s body like the human was some doll he could freely control and had pushed the hero against the wall with a hand on his neck. Rintarou’s eyes had been gleaming with the now familiar silver.   


_ “We’re so hungry. So, so hungry. We’re going to eat him.”  _ Osamu had said, even though it was Rintarou’s mouth which was moving.   


And Komori would lie if he said he hadn’t freaked out a little.   


Suddenly, the pressure on his neck had been gone and he had taken a deep breath in, watching as Suna stumbled back away, hands frantically gripping his hair.   


“You can’t eat him! He’s my friend!”   


_ He looks tasty! We want to eat him! WE’RE HUNGRY!  _

As Osamu was trying to take control again, Motoya had used his web shooter to stick it to a nearby stool, sending it towards his friend’s back. It had the wanted effect and Rintarou's body had dropped to the floor, groaning in pain.   


Motoya had reached over to him, making sure he was okay.   


“I think you know exactly what’s going on, Rin,” The brunette had said, softly, when he met Suna’s dizzy gaze. “And you have to find a solution to it, and quickly. And I don’t think your little friend inside would like to take some X-Rays.”   


_ NO X-RAYS, X-RAYS ARE DANGEROUS! _

**_Why that?_ **

_ It’s mortal. _

Seeing that Suna’s gaze was lost, probably in thoughts, Komori had tapped him on the shoulder, as a way of comfort. “Told you he wouldn’t like it.”   


“What the fuck is happening, Komori?” Rintarou had asked, almost like a lost child. The hero sighed.   


“You went near Life Foundation, right?” Motoya had asked. When Rintarou had nodded, he continued. “Then you know what is going on.”

  
“You know Life Foundation can send soldiers to your ass because you have one of their symbiotes, right?”    


“They’re not supposed to know I have it. Neither that I was there.”    


“You’ll get killed one day,” Motoya sighed. “Both of you.”   


“Osamu made me eat rotten chicken that was inside the trash when we first symbiosed. I think that after that we can overcome pretty much the worse.” Rintarou shrugged, picking at his fries with his fingers.   


_ That tasted dead. We’re never doing that again. _ _  
_

  
It was a long way, but they made it work. Osamu still struggled when it came to food matters, but in other aspects, they’re now both perfectly well and comfortable around each other. So comfortable that now it didn’t freak Rintarou out when the symbiote randomly materialized into his human form and cuddled into him while he’s doing homework or just laying in bed. Like right now.   


Rintarou wrapped his arms around Osamu’s form, as the symbiote drew closer.   


(“How come you’re not all gooey-gooey?” Rintarou had asked the first time it happened.

_ “I’m taking a human form, I can’t be all gooey-gooey as you say. It’ll be weird. And I’m not some stress ball you can crush in your hands when you’re stressed out, thank you very much.” _ )   


_ “What are you thinking about?” _ Osamu asked, his head resting on his host’s chest.   


Suna sighed a little as he wrapped his arms tighter around the symbiote’s human-like frame. Puzzled, Osamu lifted his head to look at him. And Rintarou tried hard to not get lost into the silver gleam that was dancing in the symbiote’s eyes.   


“I was thinking about how it was when we first symbiosed.” Rintarou finally admitted.   


That piqued Osamu’s curiosity, because he was now at eye level with him, his upper body hovering over his host’s. The Suna’s arms were now around his middle.   


“How…How difficult it was,” Rintarou continued, voice not above a whisper, as if he was afraid to break the atmosphere they were in. “What we both had to get through. And also…”   


_ “How would it have been if you hadn’t gone to Life Foundation that night?”  _ Osamu ended his thought.   


“Yeah.”   


_ “It doesn’t matter. What could have happened. Because now, you’re mine.” _

Rintarou found himself smiling at Osamu's words. But the symbiote wasn’t finished.   


_ “And it also doesn’t matter because I would have found you any way. You’re a good host.” _ he added, smirking a little, pointy canines peeking out.   


At that, Rintarou broke out in a wide smile, eyes disappearing into crescents as a low chuckle escaped his lips.   


“You’re not so bad yourself. Still have to work on that not-eating-people part though. And your chocolate addiction.”   


_ “I’m working on it. Don’t push me Suna Rintarou. And chocolate is good. We need chocolate.” _

“I’ll die from chocolate overdose because of you.”   


_ “You won’t. I make your body almost invincible, you’ll be dead without me. Chocolate won’t kill you.” _

Rintarou was about to protest when Osamu wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in the dark haired’s neck. Suna stayed still for a second before hugging him back. Not really understanding why but not complaining.   


_ “And if something ever happened to you, I’ll protect you.” _

“Who knew you could be soft.” Rintarou said, a smirk on his lips as he hugged the silver haired symbiote tighter.    


_ “I could literally eat you alive right now. Don’t test me.” _

“You love me too much to do that.”   


_ “Sadly. _

Rintarou broke into a wide grin.   
  
  
  


  
Rintarou was wandering in the streets when a sudden flash of red and blue passed in front of him. He snickered and muttered a “show off” directed to Motoya. The old lady getting out of the grocery store looked at him weirdly and shocked. The dark haired only sent her a charming smile. She shook her head and Rintarou kept on walking, not really paying it any attention.   


_ Can’t we just be like Komori? _

“What do you mean?” Rintarou asked aloud. People sent him weird glares, but he only smiled at them, finding the whole ordeal pretty fun. “I’m not wearing spandex and shooting webs around the city, ‘Samu.” Screw Komori and his nicknames. Well, Osamu didn’t seem to complain.   


The symbiote didn’t answer right away. Instead, Rintarou could feel him slither under his hoodie until he reached his wrist, where he wrapped himself around it, as if he was holding Rintarou’s hand.   


_ Komori eats bad guys, right? _

Suna let out a chuckle, putting his other hand above the silver goo on his wrist.   


“Motoya doesn’t eat bad guys.” he denied.   


_ But he punches them, why doesn’t he eat them as well? _

“Because he arrests them,” Rintarou explained. “And then he let the police take care of them.” _ Can’t we help him and eat them? _

“No Osamu, we don’t eat people.”   


Rintarou stopped in his tracks when he spotted an announcement on one of the last free newspapers that were put on some degraded mailboxes. He grabbed it quickly and read the announcement more carefully. He felt Osamu slithering from his wrist to his collarbone, hidden by the collar of his hoodie. It was as if he wanted to watch it himself and not through his host.   


“You said that you wanted us to be like Motoya?” Suna asked rhetorically. “I think I’ve found something.”   
  
  
  


  
  


“So, you’re telling me that starting from now on you’ll work at the Daily Buggle and be my personal photographer?” Komori asked him when they met at Rintarou’s - and by extension Osamu’s - apartment, after Suna announced he got the job.   


“That’s mostly it.” Suna agreed, handing the brown haired man his coffee cup.   


Before Motoya could answer something, Osamu jumped out of Rintarou’s shoulder and materialized in his human form, grinning down at Komori.   


_ “And we could even eat the bad guys you catch.”  _ he said proudly.   


Motoya looked at him, puzzled, before he sighed and decided to not reply and to sip on his coffee instead. He lifted his head up only when Osamu let out a fake yelp.   


Rintarou was pinching his human-like cheek as a grounding.   


“For the nth time. We don’t eat people.”    


_ “Even the really bad ones?”  _

Rintarou didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at Motoya with a raised eyebrow, even though his face remained emotionless. Komori grabbed his head in his hands. “Oh my god.”   


_ “He’s radiating both positive and negative emotions about this. He’s not against it.” _

“I never said that I was agreeing!” Motoya shouted out. “Rin, stop him!”   


Osamu only sent him a pointed-toothed grin while Rintarou chuckled.   


“You’re both so antihero like.” the hero sighed.   


“That’s what makes us work out great together, doesn’t it?” Rintarou intervened, a knowing smile on his lips and a glint Motoya couldn’t really decipher in his eyes.   


_ “You’ll be even better with us, Motoya.” _

Komori choked on his coffee while a blush made his way on his cheeks.

“This is bullying, wait until I tell Yaku.” he grumbled.

  
  


(“ _ We should kiss Motoya _ .” Osamu said, snuggled against Rintarou’s chest.   


“Maybe Motoya doesn’t want that, you know.”   


_ “He was emanating those strong affectionate and longing feelings earlier. It was almost disgusting to taste it. So, we should kiss him. And make him ours. We need him. You want to, anyway.” _

“Funny how you wanted to eat his head a few months ago.”)

  
  
  
  


_ Why didn’t you let me eat him?  _

“Because,” Rintarou sighed for what seemed the thousandth time today. “He was not a bad person. Just a kid who almost got hit by a car. And Motoya saved him.”

_ I was talking about the driver. We could have eaten the driver. He was a bad guy. _

“No.”

Osamu went silent. But only for a few seconds.

_ Motoya kissed us.  _ He recalled, and Rintarou couldn’t help but smile as well.

(Rintarou was hidden in one of the streets alley, pouting while looking at his camera when he saw the pictures he just took. They weren’t good enough for him to give to his boss. All happened too fast for him to take good pictures.

He was turning off the camera when Motoya suddenly appeared in front of them, upside down, mask off of his face.

“Put your mask back on, someone could see you.” Rintarou softly scolded him.

Motoya just shook his head as if it wasn’t a big deal.

_ He’s cute hanging upside down.  _ Osamu thought aloud.

Rintarou snorted.

“What did he say again?” Motoya asked, rolling his eyes.

“That you looked cute hanging upside down.” The dark haired passed the message. Which made Motoya grin.

“No people eating today, I’m proud. I should reward you.” he said, his grin still on his face.

Rintarou raised an eyebrow as Osamu made a questioning noise.

“Come closer.”

So they did.

And next thing they knew, Motoya’s lips were on their own.

And it’s honestly the best first kiss ever.)

  
  
  
  


Rintarou placed the white sheet of paper in front of him. He grabbed a black pen and wrote the word “BAD”, in capital letters, on it. He felt Osamu slither around, until he reached his collarbone. A few seconds later, silver goo jumped out of his neck, slowly forming into Osamu’s face. He looked at Rintarou, with gleaming silver eyes, before settling his gaze on the paper.

“ _ What is it?” _

“I’m going to explain something simple to you, and I want you to keep it in your little brain of a parasite.”

_ “I’m not a parasite! And my brain is way more developed than yours. So I think you shouldn’t test me on that.” _

“Then, you should have understood that particular rule, by now,” Rintarou said, pointing to the written word on the paper. “Bad. Adjective. Not really a pleasant word either. But there is something worse,” he grabbed the black pen again and wrote the word “PEOPLE” under the other one. “This.” Suna tapped the word with the tip of his pen and turned to look at the symbiote. “Now, I don’t have any problems with you eating those,” he tapped the sheet again for emphasis. “So, now, resume. What are you allowed to do?”

“ _ We can eat people!” _

Rintarou sighed and banged his forehead on his desk.

  
  
  
  


“I’m trying to make him understand, but he’s stubborn you know.” the dark haired admitted to Motoya, when Osamu just shredded off a guy’s head before the hero could hand him to the police.

Komori let out a sigh and pulled his mask off, harshly. That surprised Suna. The brunette turned to look at them. His traits were hard, his jaw was clenched. It made Rintarou furrow his eyebrows.

Osamu was awfully quiet.

“Are you aware,” Motoya started, slowly. “That all of this,” he made a circling movement with his right arm, mentioning to the dead body a few meters away. “It’s bad. It’s not right.”

“I don’t see what’s not right about that,” Rintarou shrugged. “He was the bad one.” 

“It’s murder, Rin.” Motoya exclaimed, eyes wide.

“How many people did you think he robbed, murdered, or even worse?” he asked his friend, in disdain.

“There are other ways than just… Eating his head off!”

_ He’s angry. _

Rintarou didn’t listen to Osamu’s voice, instead, he kept on talking.

“Like what?” he let out a humorless laugh. “Handing him to the cops, let  _ justice  _ do its job?” he emphasized the “s” sound in the word, sounding like a snake, mocking Motoya.

“Yeah. That way.” Komori said, his voice harsh. His glare sent lightning bolts towards Rintarou. And Osamu.

The dark haired snickered. He took a step further towards his friend. Motoya had his head low, jaw clenched. When Rintarou looked down at him, it was as if he was overhanging over the hero. Looking way taller and heavier than him. “Okay, he would have been sent to prison. But what would happen once he got out?” he asked, his voice hoarse from how low it was.

Motoya didn’t answer.

Rintarou smirked and took a step back, turning away from him. The sirens of the cops could be heard as he was disappearing in the night.

“You’re too idealistic, Motoya.”

  
  


(“ _ He was sad. Motoya.”  _ Osamu said, a few hours later as Rintarou was laying restless on his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling. The symbiote was floating around, a simple ball of goo, shapeless.

Suna sighed and turned on his right side, an arm under his head.

“I know.” he eventually said.

A sudden wave of guilt travelled his body. But at the same time, he couldn’t help himself to not take back his words. 

As if he was sensing his contradictory feelings - which he was - Rintarou felt Osamu move behind him, slowly shaping in his human-like self. Soon enough, arms were wrapped around his waist and legs were tangled with his own, and a face was hidden in his neck. The dark haired relaxed at the touch. His hand quickly found Osamu’s more or less shaped one, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them. The symbiote’s arms tightened around his frame, and he buried his head deeper into his host’s neck, kissing the skin.

And still, they were missing something.)

  
  
  


“I want you to stop following me.” 

Rintarou lowered down his camera, looking at Motoya with a confused look. The brown haired hero was looking right at him, his mask off. He was hanging from the wall by his right hand and feet, as if he was ready to fly away at any seconds.

“What do you mean stop following you?” Suna asked, still confused.

“For the pictures,” Komori pointed out. “I want you to stop following me.”

Rintarou let out a humorless laugh.

“You do know that if I do that, I lose my job, right?”

Motoya didn’t answer.

_ He’s getting angry. And sad… _

“I just need to be away from you, for a while,” the hero eventually said. “Both of you.”

“Why that? You realized I was right and it doesn’t please your mind? That’s it? Now you’re going to cry in your cousin’s arms because you might not be right for once in your life?”

_ Rin... _

**_No. I want to understand._ **

“You remember when you told me we were working out great together?” Motoya asked. He didn’t give Rintarou any time to answer. “We don’t.”

And like that, he shot a web and disappeared into the night.

  
  


(“You’re fired.” His boss told him the day after. “You won’t have another—”

“Oh spare me that, I know.”)

  
  


_ You’re sad. _

Rintarou simply sighed and buried his face deeper in his pillow. 

“I’m not.” he answered. He’s just missing his best friend, he’s not sad. Motoya made his decision, they don’t agree and that’s it. That’s life.

_ You are. We are. _

Rintarou couldn’t reply to that.

He felt Osamu slither around his waist, as if he was hugging him. He didn’t materialize and Rintarou was a little disappointed. He wouldn’t mind a hug right now, but it was better than nothing. 

_ You’re such a baby. _

On cue, Osamu left his waist to shape into his human self instead. He wrapped his arms around Suna again, his chest against Suna’s back. Rintarou counted that as a win. They didn’t talk anymore after that. 

It’s Osamu who broke the silence.

“ _ We miss him. We should talk to him.” _

“He doesn’t want to see us.” Rintarou mumbled.

“ _ Since when do you care about that?”  _ the symbiote asked, playfully.  
  
  


It’s only weeks after the whole ordeal with Komori that they finally managed to meet their friend. The guy was talented to avoid them, that was for sure. But it wasn’t really the kind of setting Rintarou was expecting for a talk. They were walking in the streets, during the night. Rintarou was doing that often these days, talking out loud when Osamu was talking in his head. Suna was rambling about that old lady who always seemed to give them looks whenever they were going grocery shopping when Osamu abruptly cut him off.

_ Rin. _

_ “ _ What?” he asked, stopping in his tracks.

_ Motoya is in trouble. _

Rintarou’s heart missed a beat.

“Where?” he asked the symbiote, starting to walk again, faster this time.

_ Two blocks away. On the left. _

He started to run.

When he reached the street the symbiote indicated, he stopped again. In front of him, three guys. One, three head taller than the hero, was holding Motoya by the neck, his legs were hanging, not touching the ground anymore, even though he was struggling to break free. But the grip was too strong and incapacitating. The two others were taking rounds at sending punches to him. In his masked face, his abdomen… anywhere they could reach.

Rintarou’s blood turned cold at the sight. But it wasn’t long enough before it started to boil. His hands clenched, as well as his jaw, and his breathing speeded up. It’s Osamu who brought him back.

_ Bad guys? _

**_Really bad guys._ **

Not after a second he spoke his mind, he felt Osamu slither all over his body, engulfing him in this silver-steel goo, until the symbiote took control all over his body. His usual gleaming silver eyes were now gleaming a firing argent, both looking like flames on his alien-like face. His long and pointy teeth were displaying, smiling maniacally while making his way to the three tank built guys. When he spotted them, Motoya slowly stopped trying to break free. Rintarou couldn’t see his face, but he perfectly imagined Komori’s probably wide eyes. 

“ _ Well, well, well,”  _ Osamu’s hoarse and hollow voice rang through the air, making the three guys look at him, fear immediately appearing in their eyes. “ _ Look at what we have here.” _

_ “ _ What the fuck is that?!” one of the three men said.

The one who was holding Motoya got rid of him quickly, throwing the hero on the side and leaving him coughing to catch his breath. Both Osamu and Rintarou growled at that. The same guy pointed a knife at them, thinking he was being threatening.

“Back off, you parasite.”

**_Oh, what a wrong choice of words._ **

It didn’t take Osamu a second thought before shredding the man’s head out of his body. The pile of limbs falling lifeless on the floor. He looked back at the two others.

“ _ So… who’s next?’’  _ he grinned.

The two others didn’t have time to answer.

Once the euphoria had died done, Osamu slowly slithered back, revealing Rintarou again, who let out a quiet “woo!”, appeasing his tense muscles as he always does every time that kind of body exchange with Osamu happened, before turning back to look at Motoya. The hero was already looking at him, mask off of his face, back slumped against the brick wall and breathing uneven. Rintarou made his way to him, crouching down to be at eye level with his friend. He gave him a sheepish smile, at which Motoya rolled his eyes.

“How did you know I was here?” he croaked out.

“ _ Thanks to me!” _

Motoya huffed. “Yeah, right.” he looked back at Rintarou, and also Osamu, looking straight in Suna’s eyes, but this time, with a grateful glint shining in his eyes. “Thank you.” he whispered.

“We would have found you anyway,” Rintarou finally spoke. “We wanted to talk to you.”

He felt Osamu nodding his head like a child in his mind. It brought a smile to his lips. Motoya mirrored it, even though it was a smaller one.

“I think we should talk as well.”

They were back at Rintarou’s apartment. Motoya was sitting on the bed, only in his pants as Rintarou was treating the wounds on his ribs and stomach, after he had cleaned his face. They were all silent, even Osamu was quiet. He was floating around near them. They were all enjoying each other’s presence after weeks of not seeing each other. 

It’s Komori who cut the silence off.

“I’m sorry.”

Suna correctly fixed the fresh gauze and band around his chest before looking up at him. Motoya wasn’t looking at him - at them - back, fiddling with his fingers instead. Rintarou grinned a little. Typically Motoya-like.

“I’m sorry too.” the host said. “I shouldn’t have said it like that.” he shrugged and looked back at his friend, who was now looking at him. “I still mean what I said though. That maybe you’re being too idealistic.” Motoya chuckled at that.

“Yeah, maybe,” he looked at Rintarou with a smile on his face. “Isn’t it what a hero should be like?”

Rintarou shrugged again. But his smile didn’t leave his face. “I don’t know. You’re the citizens’ knight in shining armor, their peacekeeper, not me. You should know.” Motoya chuckled again.

“If I’m the one with conventional moral values,” he started. “Then, what does that make you? Both of you?”

Osamu slithered to Rintarou’s neck, fully displaying his silver sludge in the moonlight for Komori to see, as if to remind him he was also part of the conversation, even though he was quiet. Rintarou spared him a quick glance before smirking back at Komori when Osamu whispered something to him in his mind.

“I don’t know. What was the word you used last time? Anti heroes?” Rintarou made a face, looking like a pout but he had a playful glint in his eyes. They didn’t want all that hero bullshit. “Nah.” he shook his head. “More like… Someone with their own idiosyncratic moral compass.” he grinned.

Motoya nodded while puckering his lips, as if he was acknowledging their explanation, he grinned back. “That’s fair.”

He had the same playful glint shining in his eyes now, as he moved himself closer to Rintarou. He brought their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact as he gripped Suna’s collar between his fingers.

“I think I should apologize for one more thing.” The hero added, making their lips brush.

_ Motoya. Shut up. We want to kiss. Now. _

Rintarou smiled at Osamu’s frustrated whine.

“I think I was wrong last time.” Motoya continued. “Us. We work out great together.”

Rintarou smirked at that admission and quickly closed the tiny gap between them, sealing their lips together. It was sloppy, desperate, forgiving and grateful at the same time. But mostly, it was going back to each other after a long journey being apart.

_ How great. I taste the feelings all over the place, I could overdosed on it. Now, can I join please? _

And even before Rintarou could agree or inform Motoya beforehand, Osamu quickly engulfed his host’s body, shaping it as a tanner skinned man, their lips still sealed to each other’s. 

  
  
  


“I was wondering if you were still looking for a — Okay, thank you.”

Rintarou hung up, threw his phone on the table and let out a big sigh. He let his head fall on the table with a bang.

_ Should we eat them? _

“No.” Rintarou grunted.

_ May I convince you then to take a deep breath and stop banging your head on that table. Killing your brain cells won’t help you. _

“Oh, so it’s only me now?” the dark haired lifted his head, with an offended expression. “It’s me  _ and _ you. We’re in this pain together.” 

_ All of that for Motoya’s pretty face.  _ Osamu sighed, but Rintarou knew it was filled with affection. And a certain bitterness at the fresh memory. But it was okay. They were okay now.

But right now, they were also jobless.

And they really needed money.

  
  
  
  


_ What about the animal shelter? _

“Babe, as much as it’s the greatest idea ever. No.” Suna sighed, sadly. 

_ You’re so contradictory! _

“I just can’t risk you eating the poor animals.”

Osamu huffed.  _ I thought we agreed that living animals tasted bad! _

“You almost ate that grandma’s dog a few days ago…” Rintarou reminded him. “And you’re complaining old ladies don’t like us.” he smiled as a woman threw him a weird look. When she was away enough, he rolled his eyes.

He heard Osamu tsk before he felt him slap his neck.

They kept on walking for a few more hours, roaming around the city. Suna, desperate to find a job. Osamu didn’t seem to really care. After all, he wasn’t the one who had to pay bills. They had received a few messages from Motoya, asking them how their job opportunity hunt was going. Rintarou told him to stop teasing them with him having a job as well as being the city superhero, and to shut up. With Osamu adding plenty of hearts at the end of it.

_ Love, look. _

The symbiote tapped him on his left shoulder, so Rintarou turned his head to the left, spotting what Osamu wanted to show him.

Suna felt like he could cry of happiness. Or maybe it was Osamu.

_ Let’s do that! _

Rintarou chuckled fondly and entered inside the coffee shop, the bell ringing behind them. 

  
  
  


“So,” Motoya asked them, a bright smile forming on his face as they entered Rintarou’s apartment. “How did it go?”

“ _ We’re adopting Ginjima, he’s our new best friend.”  _ Osamu exclaimed as he jumped out of Rintarou’s body, shaping into his human self and planting himself in front of Motoya to peck his lips.

When the symbiote moved away, Motoya looked at Rintarou, a cute confused look on his face. Rintarou pecked him on the lips as well and playfully wrestled with Osamu, who latched himself on Rintarou, before the symbiote finally wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and put his chin on them, looking at Motoya. Who was also looking at them, fondly, yet, exasperated.

“Gin’s one of the baristas who’s working at the coffee shop,” Rintarou finally explained, relaxing in the symbiote’s embrace. “‘Samu immediately took a soft spot on him.” he grinned.

“ _ We. You also grew fond of him the moment he smiled at us.” _

Rintarou looked at an amused Motoya, his lips quietly forming the words: “free chocolate”.

“Wait,” Motoya stopped them. “Did he see… both of you?”

“Yes.” The two answered in unison.

“‘Samu tried to eat a chocolate pie. Jumped out of nowhere, the usual.” Rintarou shrugged, amusingly looking at Osamu, who was, once again, pouting.

“ _ That looked so tasty okay?! And it indeed was.” _

Motoya shook his head as Rintarou leaned forward to wipe away Osamu’s pout with a kiss. These two were tiresome.

“And how did he react? Ginjima?” He finally asked, as they settled in the couch, him being in the middle, hands intertwined with each of them.

“ _ Pretty well.”  _ The symbiote nodded confidently.

(“Holy shit -” The sandy haired gasped, watching as Rintarou snatched away the chocolate pie from Osamu’s hands. 

“What did I tell you about not jumping out of nowhere when in unknown areas?” Rintarou scolded the symbiote, with a bored voice.

Ginjima started speaking again as the tanned human-like symbiote was offering his best puppy eyes and pout to his host.

“You have a symbiote…” He said, as if it was the best thing in the world he could have seen today. Or in all his life. Or, maybe it was the scariest shit he’s ever seen. 

“Oh yeah,” Suna said, pointing at Osamu. “This is Osamu. He’s a symbiote. And my boyfriend.” he added, as if he absolutely wasn’t introducing an alien as his boyfriend to a nineteen year-old boy. “Sorry, he really likes chocolate. I’ll pay for it.” he added again as Osamu bit into the pie, still between Rintarou’s fingers.

Ginjima’s mouth was forming a ‘o’, and his eyes were sparkling with amazement. 

“ _ Babe, he’s so cute.” _ Osamu cooed. “ _ Can we keep him?”) _

  
  
  


Thankfully for them both, a job was served to them on a silver plate in a post as a barista in the same exact café. Near the university campus. Not necessarily what Suna was looking for but, well, that was better than nothing.

_ That green apron is disgusting.  _

Rintarou finished to tie the apron around his waist and simply shrugged.

“It’s not like it’s what matters, anyway.”

_ You’re right.  _ Osamu approved.  _ What matters is all the free chocolate we will be able to eat. _

“You’re impossible,” Rintarou shook his head and rolled his eyes. Soon enough, a playful smile made a way to his lips as he closed his locker. “Moreover, it’s one free pastry and one free coffee or chocolate per day. Not a dozen.”

_What?!_ _I didn’t agree on that! It’s not fair!_

Suna bursted out laughing as they exited the locker room.

_ Can you prepare a cup for us? _

“I already told you I can’t—” Rintarou stopped talking and turned around and handed his iced cappuccino to the customer, who was looking at him like he was crazy. Not that Rintarou wasn’t used to it. He turned around again to the machines and started working on the next customer’s frappuccino. “— because we already had our free hot chocolate for today. Have a nice day.” he smiled at the young girl who was torn between giving him heart eyes and looking at him weirdly.

_ Can’t you buy one? _

Here goes the pout again. And the dark haired could perfectly imagine the symbiote laughing maniacally because he knew it was Rintarou’s weak point.

_ Or a piece of chocolate pie?  _ he added when his host turned around, facing the glass case where he could easily spot the pastry. He even tried to take control of Rintarou’s arm, but his host was tough.

“You can’t have that, baby.”

Ginjima tapped Suna on the shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Hum... Try to cut off the talking out loud,” he asked, eyes pleading. “People are staring.”

“Oh, we’re used to people staring—” Rintarou reassured him. As if Ginjima hadn’t encountered Osamu in the most embarrassing moment possible. But at least he was chill with it. Well, Rintarou assumed he was. “ _ Should I come out, then?” _

“No!” Both Ginjima and Rintarou said in unison. Well, Hitoshi came in more of a scream than an actual sentence. 

“ _ Okay, calm down, jeez.” _

(“Motoya told me he bought chocolate on his way back home.” Suna announced, looking at the message Komori just sent him.

_ I love Motoya, and Motoya only. _ )

It wasn’t even a second after Suna had pushed the apartment’s door that Osamu shaped into his human form and immediately made his way to Komori (making Rintarou stumble because of the goo line connecting them), who was laying on the couch, and engulfing him in a hug. Komori laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him, a grimace on his face, before he looked back at Suna, who noticed his pained expression.

“Did something happen?” Motoya asked, mentioning Osamu, who was comfortably snuggling on his chest.

“I refused to buy an extra hot chocolate cup or a chocolate pie. So, since you bought chocolate, he loves you more.” Rintarou explained, slipping out of his sneakers and sitting on the couch armrest, sliding his fingers in his boyfriend’s brown hair. “Did something happen to you, though?”

Osamu lifted his head from Komori’s chest to look at him, worried. Even though Suna knew he already noticed Motoya’s pain, and was certainly helping him heal right now. The brown haired simply sighed, relaxing in his boyfriend(s)’ touch.

“Nothing really big,” he muttered. “Just got thrown into a wall. My ribs hurt. Nothing out of the ordinary. It’ll be healed by tomorrow,” he ran his hand into Osamu’s silver strands and shot a look at Rintarou. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Suna sighed and shook his head. He leaned down to drop a kiss on Motoya’s forehead, quickly followed by the symbiote who kissed the brunette’s cheek. A fond smile appeared on Motoya’s face.

“What do you think about going into the bedroom and cuddling?”

Komori was in the middle, his head on Osamu’s broad chest, with the symbiote’s fingers running through his hair. Suna was behind Motoya, spooning him, his fingers stroking his side under his shirt as he kissed his neck from time to time. Seeing him doing so, Osamu’s eyes lit up and he began to drop kisses there and there on Komori’s face. It made him roll his eyes.

“You’re both little kids.” he sighed, not as exasperated as he tried to sound. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you read this far ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
